Current caution lighting systems used by racetracks employ a number of (4 or more) flashing amber bulbs mounted at the corners or intersections of the racetracks. While they are visible to the racing driver, they are difficult to see by the race spectators. Spectators are usually only aware of a caution flag incident after the race cars have slowed to a pace speed.
Current systems also utilize incandescent bulbs. Incandescent bulbs are known to utilize a relatively large amount of power for the light they produce. A large portion of the energy consumed is wasted in generating heat. Additionally, incandescent bulbs have a relatively short service life, requiring frequent replacement.
Current caution light systems are generally arranged in a standard series or parallel circuit configuration. Expanding or modifying the system may require extensive rewiring, from the power supply through the whole circuit. For this reason, current caution lighting systems are generally directed only to drivers, with spectators being only a secondary consideration.
What is needed is a system and method for addressing the above and related issues.